1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a partition, more particularly for a corner-shower, of the type comprising a rounded entrance-area, door-elements by means of which the entrance-area can be closed off or opened, a guide-rail which is curved in the entrance-area and in which the door-elements are displaceable by means of guide-elements, and two wall-elements which are each arranged at the side of the entrance-area, and to which the guide-rail is connected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A partition of this kind, comprising four door-elements in all, is known from German OS No. 33 09 606. Two of the door-elements are hinged to each other at their longitudinal edges and the two pairs of door-elements thus formed are displaceable in relation to each other in the guide-rail, for the purpose of closing off or opening the entrance-area. Each door-element is mounted displaceably in the guide-rail by means of separate guide-elements, and is suspended. Each of the individual door-elements comprises a frame made out of a total of four profiled rails, production and assembly of these profiled rails, and of the frame, for the purpose of accommodating transparent sheets or the like, being relatively costly. The hinging together of the pairs of door-elements is also costly, since flexible strips or the like must be secured to the longitudinal edges of the profiled rails in order to achieve reliable sealing. In order to ensure that the doors run reliably and smoothly, all of the guide-elements must be mounted and adjusted very accurately since otherwise the guide-elements may jam in the guide-rail. Assembly costs are thus by no means inconsiderable.
German GM No. 85 12 641 discloses a shower-stall consisting of prefabricated substantially cylindrical parts arranged vertically one above the other. In the entrance-area an opening is kept free and a rotary door is associated therewith, the rotary door being arranged coaxially with the shower-stall and in the interior thereof. The difficulties arising in corner-showers with flat and straight parts, in connection with the guide-elements and the sealing of the doors, do not occur in this case. This known shower-stall is a prefabricated unit and cannot be used as a corner-shower in conjunction with a corresponding shower tub.
German GW No. 84 16 939 describes a shower-stall containing a square base plate and circular guide-rails. This unit has a wall-element in the form of a moulded part which is secured to a straight wall, not in the corner of a shower. It requires a considerable amount of space and large doors which must extend over an angular range of at least 120.degree.. This results in corresponding production costs, together with high inventory and transportation costs.
Also known from German PS No. 34 29 053 is a shower separation, the doors of which are displaceable in a horizontal guide-rail. The door-guide elements may be adjusted in height in relation to the guide-rail, in order to ensure accurate vertical suspension of the door-elements. Guide-rollers are arranged on eccentric pins which may be rotated about their axes for the purpose of altering the height of guide-rollers.